youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Flame
Flame is a small, red dragon who first appeared in Spyro: A Hero's Tail. His character model could be unlocked for viewing as well as actual gameplay. Not much is known about him apart from Red trapped him in Gnasty's Cave. Appearance Despite popular belief that Flame is just a recolor of Spyro, when they stand next to each other, their in-game models are quite different. Flame has a rounder and longer snout, different tail end, a larger, lower body, and is a tad bit smaller than Spyro. Story ''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' Flame was rescued by Spyro in Gnasty's Cave when Spyro managed to destroy the Dark Gems in the Dragon Kingdom. He supports Spyro before his battle with Gnasty Gnorc, and he wasn't seen again in the remainder of the game. After collecting 10 Flame Dragon Eggs, the player can play as Flame. His character model can also be seen in the model viewer. ''Spyro: Shadow Legacy Flame appeared as a resident in the Dragon Village along with Ember. After freeing him and the residents from the Shadow Realm, Flame tasks Spyro to break the boulders that have blocked off parts of the village. Gallery Flame.jpg|Flame. Flame the dragon.jpg|A picture of Flame which clearly shows the differences to Spyro. differences.png|model viewer Trivia *Flame, along with Ember, were voiced by Tara Strong. She was known to have voiced Timmy Turner in ''The Fairly Oddparents, Dil Pickles in Rugrats, Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls, and most recently Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Flame is known as Fiamma in Italian and he was voiced by Cinzia Massironi in Italian. **He is known as Vlammetje in Dutch and he was voiced by: Donna Vrijhof in Dutch. *Commonly noted at the release of Spyro: A Hero's Tail, Flame and Spyro have the same appearance in this game. One of the few differences between the two of them is their color and snout. *Fans also like to put Ember and Flame in a pairing together, although Ember ends up with Bandit in Shadow Legacy. *In Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, a red dragon knight named Flavius bears a striking resemblance to Flame, including having a similar name and the same color scheme. **Another look-a-like, a flightless dragon named Flam Bam resides in the Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink in Skylanders: Trap Team. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Allies Category:Characters (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters